Dead Space 2
Dead Space 2 is a third-person shooter survival horror video game developed by Visceral Games and published by Electronic Arts for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Set three years after the events of the first Dead Space, the game follows protagonist Isaac Clarke's fight against a new Necromorph outbreak on the Sprawl, a space station above Saturn's largest moon, Titan. Unlike its predecessor, Dead Space 2 has a multiplayer mode, pitting human characters against Necromorphs across the Sprawl. A Collector's Edition is available for all three platforms; the PlayStation 3 Limited Edition includes Dead Space: Extraction as a PlayStation Move compatible title. A sequel, Dead Space 3, was released in February 2013. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Dead Space 2 on The Completionist for Halloween 2013, together with Jesse Cox, as a sequel to Halloween 2012's Dead Space review. It's also the fourth and final review for Collaboration Month 2013. Jirard dressed up as Jesse Cox for this review. In the opening sequence, Jirard tries to figure out who can help him deal with the Necromorphs that invades his home in the Illusion of Gaia episode. Jesse Cox then proceeds to sneak up on Jirard and scare him. A quicktime event appears after the two talk for a bit. Jirard thinks it's for him, but Jesse uses it to break Jirard's neck, killing him. Jirard praises the presentation for its immersion and horror themes. Jesse compliments the sound as immersive as well, and points out how one of the songs in the game uses the notes D, E, A, and D. While the gameplay is similar (almost too similar) to the previous game, Jirard thinks the gameplay is made a little more interesting. The addition of more guns helps in Jesse's eyes. Overall, the two don't mind the relatively small change from the previous game due to how fun the core gameplay is to begin with. The minigame where you have to access Isaac's brain through his eye receives some scrutiny from Jirard due to its difficulty. Jirard enjoys the foam finger weapon and new suit that are unlocked by completing Hardcore Mode. Besides, both he and Jesse enjoy the more difficult modes. In the ending, Jirard starts hearing music from Ocarina of Time, and realizes he has to review it next time. He also tries to figure out who to review it with. Greg decides to kill the suspense and tell the audience that he's reviewing the game with PeanutButterGamer. Guest Appearances * Jesse Cox - Co-reviewer Trivia * Jirard continued his trend of dressing up as online video makers, having dressed up as JonTron in 2011 and as Jeremy from the webseries Pure Pwnage in 2012. For Halloween 2013, Jirard dressed up as Jesse Cox. * Jesse Cox has Let's Played all three Dead Space games on his own channel. Dead Space 3 in particular was done with Dodger at the time this episode was released. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Guest Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Collaboration Month Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Complete It!